


Sine Qua Non

by FiendMaz



Series: Oceans Will Part In This War Of Hearts [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels, Brotherly Love, Celebrations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane and Max Lightwood First Meet, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Maryse Lightwood Redemption, Protective Alec Lightwood, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sleepy Cuddles, The Clave (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Tired Magnus Bane, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: Alec wanted to say them now whilst he cradled his boyfriend in his arms but he didn’t as it wasn’t the time. He wanted the words to slip past his lips with trembling sincerity and gushing honesty when it was only them, together and alone, with the rest of the world shut out. He wanted them to be heard loud and clear and without the possibility of being mistaken or misheard.He wanted to have his undivided attention on Magnus’ face, track every miniscule change in his boyfriend’s handsome face and commit everything to memory; from the taste of the air to the clothes they wore to the genuine expressions they exposed to each other to the vulnerability of their hearts beating as one.Last fic of the series and wonderfully wrapped up! Thank you everyone and see you in the second series where I explore their future!





	Sine Qua Non

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the last installment of this very long series! This is my early Christmas gift and extremely early New Years gift to you, my lovely readers, as I am leaving for the US tomorrow. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy this! <3
> 
> __  
> This series is set in the Shadowhunters (TV) world so some things aren't as it is in the book but those that aren't touched upon by the show yet are based on book canon as obtained through the Shadowhunters wikia. The rest are written with liberty.

The terror of Valentine’s return had come like a storm, in tornados and floods, through the terror of loved ones on deathbeds and the fear of multiple wars festering between races. It came like a natural disaster with swift and cruel swipes at humanity, darkening the once bright sky to the greyness of despair. And then it ended as quickly as it came without time for relief as dust settled and light shined once more on the painful loses that had been left behind.

Brocelind Plain was laid to waste with corpses scattered about and blood, both dried and fresh, painted the ground in its gruesome colours. A fair few individuals wandered around the bodies, broken and beaten with tears spilling down their cheeks as they searched for their friends, their families, while some headed straight for their homes with straightened, rolled back shoulders and faces set though their vacant eyes betrayed them.

And then there was the happy group of people, tiredly laughing with each other as they celebrated the end of a nightmare, a war. They huddled together in a small space, their smiles bright and their affection for each other strong enough to be physically visible. But there was no mistaking the droop of their eyes, the sluggishness of their movements or their need to keep together in search of comfort, warmth, familiarity and safety whilst in the midst of such barbaric display of human violence.

Alec wrapped himself around Magnus who was sat on his lap and buried his face in the somehow still-sweet smelling hair. His eyes were closed and his body relaxed as he took in all of Magnus and he let himself relive the war with his life in his arms. There had been so many close calls and heart-stopping moments, even more instances of shocking revelations and a few scares.

He would never forget the fear that ran through him when he realised Magnus was facing off against a Greater Demon and he had been so far away. As a Shadowhunter, it was part of his daily life to face impossibly terrifying situations and his life as well as his siblings’ were always in danger but never had he faced such a crippling terror as he did then.

What he had started to realise over the course of the war changed his life far more than he thought it could’ve and it wasn’t even about who Magnus had been facing off or the fact that the distance between them had been too great for him to reach in time.  It was a sour pill to swallow when he found that he had graduated from the sickening nausea of not being with his boyfriend when either one of them was in a fight or a battle to being _utterly incapable_ of not being with the other especially in times of danger.

When he had arrived, he had to accept that he was also absolutely helpless when it came to helping Magnus overcome the demonic influence or his boyfriend’s demonic side or whatever it was that he had not one clue about except that it was probably the only true thing he was taught about warlocks his whole life. And his need to help turned into panic and eventually something else passed through him when a ball of magic came his way that made his heart prickle with ice from both horror and inexplicable happiness because –

_Raphael didn’t beat around the bush. “The first time I asked for your help in retrieving Magnus, he was out of it. You could say this is a much worse state than that.”_

_“He didn’t respond to me at all that time.”_

At some point, he thought Magnus did but nothing had happened in the end. He hadn’t been able to pull Magnus out of his blank state then and he _had_ been bitter though he’d rather face a horde of demons than let anyone know but it didn’t so much matter as –

_“Aristophanes’ whole speech is about the concept of soulmates.” Magnus revealed quietly._

_“Magnus… The idea of soulmates –,”_

_“Is an idea.” Magnus chimed in softly. “A concept. I know.”_

_“You don’t mean Jace and I…”_

Because, because, because…

_“Magnus, I’d like to think so too.”_

Because…

_A large bulk of energy flashed dangerously and a volatile ball of black and blood red magic hurtled through the air straight at him. There was no time to avoid it and he could only close his eyes and brace himself for impact except nothing came. No pain, not even a whisper of wind. The smoking scorched mark on the floor was the only proof of the attack along with Magnus’ stunned expression but all he had been able to think was that his boyfriend’s magic had recognised him._

_And the trickle of coldness in his heart turned into frost and heat at the same time._

Because.

When he had repeated, _“I’d like to think so too,”_ he didn’t know that he had started hoping for the same thing as Magnus.

Alec nuzzled his face further into the mess of damp hair and let his boyfriend’s slow breathing, which indicated deep sleep, soothe the pain that came with remembering how no matter how many times he had pleaded for Magnus to snap out of it and see him as _him_ , _Alexander_ , _Magnus’ Alexander_ , he had been largely unsuccessful.

The shove hadn’t hurt, it was more the reinforcement of how he had failed that did and then his boyfriend’s magic, tainted with demonic energy as it was, had cushioned his fall, cradled the cracked pieces of his heart in its embrace and made a rush of memories push the breath out of his lungs from the sheer implications of the act.

_The gate was cold as he leant on it, needing a minute to feel close to who he had lost, and he flinched bodily when it swung open. He furrowed his brows in confusion and surged into the building to try out the loft’s door, mind racing. It easily opened as he twisted the door knob and his heart leapt to his throat. “Shit.”_

_A tender emotion started filling him as it dawned on him that Magnus must have made it so he was allowed into the loft._ “I love you.” _Magnus had confessed and there he was in the warlock’s home, uninvited but welcomed. Always._

Because maybe, just maybe, Magnus hadn’t coded him into the wards.

_“Can you draw up another portal to the loft for Simon?”_

_Clary made a disgruntled sound as she worried the air with her stele. “Why won’t it work?” Her lips downturned into a pout and she grabbed his hand to draw the rune together._

_A portal opened up._

_“Interesting.” She commented and he inwardly agreed with her._

Maybe Magnus’ magic did it on its own.

_Cold sweat beaded his skin as dark magic rushed to envelope his boyfriend and he felt the shift in power to their favour physically. He edged closer from behind and was unprepared to see the magic swoop in a frenzy to wrap around him. Chills wracked him and the crawling feeling of dark energy made his blood curdle while his heart froze momentarily._

_They pushed at him gently, a warning to not go close to the fight, but he powered through and they moulded into the contours of his body like liquid when he saw Magnus get slammed down on the ground and rage roared through him. He fired an arrow before he could consciously register that he even moved and he settled when his boyfriend slid to a stop next to him._

_Danger pulsed with every breath Magnus made and the slit in his boyfriend’s cat eyes were dilated to an extent that there was only a ring of golden-green left. His skin prickled and though his Shadowhunter instincts rebelled, he felt calm to be close to such evil. So when the strange Circle member attacked him with magic and Magnus, demonically overridden Magnus, protected him, his world brightened and he thought –,_

Maybe, they weren’t so ridiculous with their foolish belief in soulmates.

Alec had fought with his demonic boyfriend and it was, in short, glorious. He felt like he was on top of the world because he had done _something_. He had made Magnus’ demonic side protect him and trust him – an impossibility, he had thought, that had become a possibility and oh, if he hadn’t wanted to laugh out loud at his earlier musings of the Clave actually teaching even one thing that was true about warlocks.

He was so exhilarated that when Magnus had overpowered the enemy, he could only bask in the sheer wonder that coursed through him before he was preoccupied with fighting off the enemies that strayed in his and his boyfriend’s vicinity in an attempt to harm either one of them whilst they were preoccupied with ending the life of who was most likely the most powerful Circle member.

When he had turned around upon hearing the sickening sounds of squelching and the tell-tale noise of limbs being ripped apart to see Magnus digging through the Circle member’s chest using a dagger with much gusto he had had to pause and evaluate himself because he hadn’t been able to summon up disgust or horror.

Instead, all that spurred him on to stop his boyfriend was the fear that people could _see_ and they would _judge_. He had snapped at Magnus, angry with trepidation, and cupped his boyfriend’s face in his hands to make those cat eyes focus on him and nothing else. His hope had spiked then and he had sincerely called upon the concept of soulmates to give him proof that it wasn’t just a concept anymore.

The emotions in his heart had crested when he heard Magnus say his name hoarsely with recognition, affection, and _love_. There was a long second where his heart throbbed loudly, heavily and painfully, his throat clogged up with the signs of oncoming tears, and his lips parted as he almost said the words he had promised to confess.

Alec wanted to say them now whilst he cradled his boyfriend in his arms but he didn’t as it wasn’t the time. He wanted the words to slip past his lips with trembling sincerity and gushing honesty when it was only them, together and alone, with the rest of the world shut out. He wanted them to be heard loud and clear and without the possibility of being mistaken or misheard.

He wanted to have his undivided attention on Magnus’ face, track every miniscule change in his boyfriend’s handsome face and commit everything to memory; from the taste of the air to the clothes they wore to the genuine expressions they exposed to each other to the vulnerability of their hearts beating as one.

Minutes had passed, long, slow, and syrupy and he spent every second mulling over everything he had gained from the war whilst Magnus dozed on him and his family continued chatting happily around him. He never wanted to part from the precious moment of serenity and it was far too fast when Catarina and Raphael’s arrival was announced by Izzy and Simon’s by a happy Clary though they could have taken a day and he figured he would think the same.

He sluggishly lifted his head up from the cosy crook of Magnus’ neck and gingerly gathered his precious boyfriend in his arms. The bridal carry brought a sharp sense of déjà vu to him; the last time he’d done this was after he had retrieved Magnus back from Valentine’s insulting prison. It gave him a sense of satisfaction and fulfilment that he hadn’t failed in protecting and keeping his boyfriend safe this time around and he was sure his soft smile conveyed that.

Catarina waved a portal to life and he walked into it first, bypassing Raphael who nodded at him, respect in the usually bored, judgemental gaze. He entered the quiet loft and breathed in the familiar scent. The last of the tightness in his muscles loosened and he leant down to graze a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead before he went into the bedroom to carefully lay Magnus down on the silk-covered bed and welcoming embrace of pillows.

Alec could hear the rest of his family piling into the living room outside and he smiled as he went to gather some towels, wet and dry, from the bathroom and proceeded to wipe away the blood and dirt from Magnus’ body. He wiped down his boyfriend’s face carefully and quickly dabbed the soft skin dry then left to drop the soiled materials in the hamper to return with a robe. The change was quick and efficient, his hands deftly swapping out Magnus’ clothing with practiced ease from the last time his boyfriend had been recovering.

In a final step, he grabbed some cotton balls and the make-up remover. He scrunched his face as he lightly passed the damp cotton through the remnants that had stubbornly stuck on the skin after his efforts with the towel. The cotton balls piled up on the side table slowly until he took one last swipe by Magnus’ eyelids and collected them all into his hand to throw in the trash then got back in the bathroom to take a needed shower.

Sandalwood wafted out in a puff of perfume when he stepped out into the living room and he saw Catarina raise a brow. “Have you checked up on Magnus?” She shook her head and brushed past him into the bedroom with an amused smile and he scrunched his face a little in curiosity as to what she was thinking about but his attention was quickly pulled away to Clary and Izzy giggling at him.

“What?” He asked, bemused.

“Have you finally peeked a look at your warlock’s hot body?” Izzy asked with a wide, suggestive grin.

Clary nodded vigorously in agreement and anticipation lit her eyes.

“No.” Alec denied sharply, feeling put-out. “He’s sleeping. I wouldn’t violate his privacy before, what makes you think I’d do it now?”

“Ugh.” Izzy rolled her eyes and twirled around with a huff. “ _Such_ a spoilsport.”

Alec turned to his parabatai and they shared a look.

“Hate to break up the sibling telepathy there,” Lydia clasped her hands together. “But, Alec, I’ll be heading back to Idris, I’m sure some feathers have been ruffled with the presence of the Downworlders in the war. I’ll try to make Imogen see the light and hopefully they won’t be as before: ungrateful. If I need help, I’ll send a message. For now, you stay here with your family and Magnus, of course. Clary?”

A portal was summoned up in record time because clearly they had a talk while he was in the bedroom.

“Lydia,” Alec blurted out in haste. He stopped her midway through the portal and she grimaced before pulling out her leg from the vortex. “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t, Lightwood.” Lydia teased.

Alec smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“Mmhm…” Lydia waved a goodbye to them all which they returned and the portal shut behind her.

“Max texted.” Jace announced, phone in hand, and Izzy sashayed over to sneak a look at the message. “Just now…”

Alec observed their expressions and breathed a sigh of relief as his siblings beamed at each other.

“He’s at the Institute!” Izzy cheered.

“That’s great.” Alec said with a bit of a falter as he eyed his quiet parabatai. “Isn’t it?”

Jace tucked the phone away and looked up with a grimace. “Maryse’s there.”

“Not so great.” Izzy agreed. “But, I don’t care. Max is there, safe and sound, and that’s all that matters.”

“Right…” Alec trailed off. He was happy that his siblings were all safe but a part of him was selfishly unhappy over the fact that he had to go to the Institute and see Maryse now. His very being screamed at him to stay close to Magnus and he wondered whether he’d have to go through another fighting match with Maryse in order to bring Max over to the loft.

He rubbed his forehead to stave off an oncoming headache and swiftly left for the bedroom without another word. Catarina’s eyes met his as he entered and he crept over to sit on the bed, close enough to touch Magnus but far enough to not disturb the healing magic. “How is he?”

“What happened?” Catarina countered.

Alec breathed in deeply. “I’m not entirely sure. He faced off against a Greater Demon and when I arrived, Magnus was… not himself. His demonic side was running rampant and there was nothing I could do. I did eventually get through to him though only when most of the danger had already passed.”

“How?”

“What?”

Catarina narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re not hurt, Alec. How did you get through to him without getting hurt?”

“I…” Alec furrowed his brows and looked at her critically. He could trust her, couldn’t he, as Magnus’ long-time friend. “His magic protected me.”

“It did _what?_ ” Catarina looked taken aback. “That’s not possible.”

Alec puffed up, feeling defensive all of a sudden.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” Catarina pacified quickly. “I meant that when our demonic side overpowers us, we become demons. We don’t think about anything except to destroy.” Her eyes were drawn to Magnus’ chest. “His magic should be volatile after that disruption but it was only mildly turbulent when I started and it calmed once you came in. You asked how he is, I can tell you with absolute certainty that he should be much worse off than he is.”

“What… What does that mean?” Alec tried to catch her eyes with a bit of desperation.

“It means, he needs a few days to restore control over his damaged core and regain his energy then he’ll be as good as if nothing had happened.” Catarina declared. “If you can, stay with him while he recovers. Your presence is helping calm his magic.”

Alec swallowed and nodded though his expression quickly fell into sorrow.

“You have to go?” She asked softly, understanding in her eyes. “It’s alright. Magnus called me and Raphael over because he anticipated that.”

“I want to stay.” Alec insisted. “I will.” He sighed. “Just… I need to go back to the Institute first. My younger brother, Max, he’s waiting for me and my siblings.”

Catarina shook her head. “Magnus will heal fine by himself and he would rather you spend time with your family than here with him sleeping.”

“I know,” Alec acknowledged though it didn’t mean that he wouldn’t come back as soon as he could. He stood and moved closer to bend down and kiss Magnus on the lips. He held his boyfriend’s jaw in his hand and closed his eyes upon contact to savour the feeling.  His lips mouthed words and he let his voiceless whisper tumble down onto Magnus’ lips before he straightened up and faced Catarina again. “I’ll be back.”

Upon exiting the bedroom, he was crowded by his siblings and Clary for the second time. Thankfully, Simon was stood at a good distance away but not so thankfully, Jace wasn’t. He raised his brows at them all and pushed at his siblings’ faces to get some breathing space. “What? What?”

“Is Magnus okay?” Clary asked at once.

Jace batted his hand away. “Are we going to the Institute now?”

“Are you staying?” Izzy questioned with an impatient tone.

“I am.” Simon raised a hand. “You know, if anyone’s interested.”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yes, Magnus is okay. Yes, we are going to the Institute. No, I’m not staying right now but yes, I’ll be coming back.” He edged towards Clary and reversed their positions so he could use her as a shield. She laughed and protested with a half-hearted wiggle. “Quick, Clary, draw the portal rune.” He whispered mischievously.

With amazing speed, she did and his siblings fell in without warning. He laughed and ruffled her hair into a tangled mess which made her harrumph with more intention. “Thanks, Fray.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Alec stepped towards the portal then stopped when he noticed that she stayed put. “Not coming?”

“No,” Clary shrugged. “I’ll stay here with Simon. Wouldn’t want to interfere in a Lightwood reunion, would I?”

“I’m sure my siblings wouldn’t mind.”

“Yeah…” Clary nodded in agreement. “But I’d rather not see your lovely mother’s face when I’m so pumped with victory.”

Alec laughed. “Fair enough.” He moved towards the portal again but this time Clary stopped him with a hand to his arm. “Changed your mind, Fray?”

“Fat chance.” Clary dismissed. “You think you Lightwoods can get away for lunch? I want to have a celebratory meal with everyone – well, almost everyone.” She pointedly looked at the bedroom door briefly.

“We probably can. I’ll hopefully be back before lunch though so I’ll have my siblings do a food run.”

“Are we eating here?”

Alec parted his lips then furrowed his brows. “You guys can eat somewhere else if you want but Simon will burn to a crisp out there and I’m literally not leaving Magnus’ side unless I have to.”

“Aaw.” Clary cooed. “Alright, guess I’m inviting everyone over…” She hummed thoughtfully. “Hopefully, Magnus’ wards don’t extend up to the rooftop and I can portal people in without you or Catarina.”

_Right._

Alec bit his lip to supress the giddy smile that wanted to stretch his face. “Sounds good, Fray. You work on that and I will go have that Lightwood reunion.” He squeezed her hand and finally went through the portal.

 

*~*~*~*

 

In all honesty, Alec should have expected this but at the same time, being so late to the party, he had somehow thought that he’d be spared the awkward confrontation. Alas. There he was on one side with his siblings hugging each other by the floor and Maryse was on the other, being wholly ignored. He rubbed at his forehead once more and eyed the Lightwood matriarch in all her usual stern self. However as he kept on staring, he started to notice that her hands were trembling slightly at her sides and there was a hidden fear in her face, eyes bright with tears.

Sighing, he steeled himself to have a conversation with her.

“I’m glad you’re all safe.” Maryse said, apparently having not spoken yet. “Are any of you hurt?”

 “We’re fine…” Alec could hear the tremor in her stern voice and it was a pleasant surprise though it failed to move him. He found that despite all their years together as a family, he could only see her as a stranger now.

Few steps created empty space between them but it could have been an entire world.

The ground had shifted that day he had told her _‘enough’_ and kissed Magnus in front of everyone and the ground had just steadily kept shifting farther and farther apart with every cruel, ignorant, arrogant word she threw and with every bit of dark history he dug up until finally he had had enough. When he defended Magnus against her prejudice and hate, when he had shouted everything he knew to be true and everything that was only true because of every negative emotion that pulsed in his veins, the ground had altogether fell apart.

“Alec,” Maryse took a step forward, nearly invisible desperate hope in her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

Jace, Izzy and Max all froze where they were cuddling together and one by one they stopped childishly avoiding the messy situation. Alec could see them stand up to face their mother together; three of them stood a step behind him in loyalty and solidarity.

It wasn’t necessary because even if Jace and Izzy usually ran wild with him following after them, everyone who knew them well knew that his siblings looked at him for leadership and Maryse, despite all her failings, knew too and that was why her focus was solely on him. Still, the action warmed his heart with the reminder that his siblings would always stand by him through thick and thin. “For what?”

“Not respecting your decisions. All of you.” Maryse worried her hands on her skirt. “I raised you to be independent and I didn’t realise that it meant I would have to let you go and make your own decisions and mistakes. I was harsh. I pushed you into paths I personally curated because I want your futures to be as bright as I know each of you are and I was wrong to be so forceful.”

Alec inhaled a little and released his breath. He could hear his sibling’s do the same.

“I realise that I pushed too far many times over but I would like us to be a family again.”

“Our family has grown,” Alec informed evenly. “It’s not just me, Izzy, Jace and Max anymore. We have Magnus, Lydia, Clary, Simon, Luke and other Downworlders – everyone who supports us at every turn and advise us when we need them to.”

Maryse’s expression became sorrowful.

“People who held our hands and struggled with us.” Alec fisted his hands. “They were here for us when Izzy was put on trial, when Jace was kidnapped, when we were fighting for our lives against Valentine’s men…” The betrayal of his parents’ callousness at the sufferings he and his siblings went through bubbled out again in scalding waves. “They were there when Alicante was attacked and they protected us with their lives.” His eyes narrowed with accusation and distant pain. “Where were you? Where were you and Robert when we needed you?”

“…I’m sorry.” Maryse repeated eventually. “I was so busy trying to rebuild the Lightwood name to ensure your bright futures in the Clave that I lost sight of what was most important: _being a mother_. And I don’t think I will regret anything more in my life.

“I’m here to make amends with everyone.” She took an official envelope from her coat pocket. “It won’t be easy and I can’t take back what I’ve done but I can start by living here full-time to spend time with my children. I won’t undermine your authority nor Lydia’s and I want you to accept this as my official offer to be your adviser. I have already given a similar one to Lydia.”

Alec took the envelope and tucked it in his pocket without breaking eye contact. “Staying here, it’s a start.” He acknowledged. “But if you want to rebuild our relationships with each other then you will have to accept the people who are dear to us as well.” He gestured behind him. “I won’t speak for them but for me, that means Magnus first and foremost. One insult, Maryse, _one_ and I’m done.” He heard Izzy suck in a sharp breath and Max whine a little behind him and he could feel Jace’s trepidation through the bond but he didn’t budge because Magnus was non-negotiable in his life.

“I know, Alec.” Maryse admitted, oddly gentle. “I have already extended my apologies to Magnus and he has helped me realised my mistakes. There is no love lost between us but,” She took a breath. “I know that he is very important to you and I… I wish to be a positive force in your lives from now on.”

Alec loosened his tight fists and relaxed some. “You’re right,” He said. “This won’t be easy but family has always been my priority and so long as you are willing to try, _I_ am willing to try. But not now. Right now, where I need to be isn’t here. It’s with Magnus. So if you don’t mind, I’m going back to him and, if they wish to, I’m bringing Jace, Izzy and Max with me.”

“Of course,” Maryse nodded and visibly pulled herself together, the only trace of her emotions shined in her eyes. “Don’t worry about the Clave or the Institute, I will take care of things for as long as you and Lydia need me to.”

Alec managed to muster up a semblance of a smile. “Thank you.” He said quietly.

“I’ll leave you all to it then.” Maryse smiled weakly, swept one last regretful look at them all and walked away, the sound of her heels like those of a loud ticking clock.

“Alec,” Jace whispered.

Alec turned around to face his siblings and shook his head at his parabatai then at his sister. He was too tired from the war, his worry for Magnus, and the heavy conversation he just had to face. All he wanted was to lay in bed and cuddle with his boyfriend but before that he needed to hug his little brother.

“I’m tired of all the fighting.” Max was frowning.

Izzy knelt down and placed a hand on their younger brother’s shoulder. “Hey, you heard them, right? Things are going to get better from now on.”

“Maybe here…” Max pouted at them. “When I’m at Idris, mom and dad fight a lot too. At the Institute, they all fight about useless things as well. I’m just tired.”

Alec crouched down and caught his younger brother’s attention. “There’s a lot of tension because of Valentine but we, the family that me, Jace and Izzy have here in New York, defeated him so, like Izzy said, things are going to get better from now on.”

“I want to stay here too. I don’t want to just come when something’s happened.”

“We want that too, buddy.” Jace crouched down as well and formed a triangle with Max at its centre then looked at Alec. “Are we really going back to the loft?”

“You don’t have to.”

“You will though.” Izzy reconfirmed.

Alec raised his brows in affirmation. “Yes.”

“I knew you wanted to stay with Magnus, big bro.” Izzy smirked. “Score. Jace, you owe me.”

“Your warlock boyfriend won’t mind me visiting?” Max's pout had returned.

“Hey, come here.” Alec opened up his arms and finally hugged his younger brother. He placed his head on top of Max’s and met the eyes of his watchful siblings. “Magnus _is_ my boyfriend,” Izzy and Jace’s eyes widened. “And that is exactly why he won’t mind. You’re part of the family, Max, don’t forget that.” He pulled back to look into his younger brother’s eyes and saw the beginnings of a smile.

“Will I meet the rest of the family then?”

Alec grinned and ruffled Max’s hair. “Of course, you will. Jace’s girlfriend, Clary, is setting up a lunch celebration at the loft so you’ll get to meet them then. You’ll love her and Simon, they’re well-versed on mundane folk and fairy tales and I’m sure they’d be ecstatic to share their knowledge with you.”

“Yeah?” Max’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go!” Max bounced on his feet excitedly and they all laughed happily as they stood up, his younger brother being lifted up to rest in Jace’s arms. “Is your girlfriend a warlock too, Jace?”

“Oh.” Jace seemed surprised. “You haven’t heard of her?”

Alec drew his stele out of his pocket and smirked at his parabatai. “My boyfriend’s much more important news than Fray.”

“Boyfriend, huh?” Izzy leered.

“Clary’s a Shadowhunter.” Jace divulged. “She’s an artist too.”

Alec rolled his eyes and traced the portal rune in the air. “Tell her she can pull objects out of paper too, why don’t you?” He teased and went in the portal before his brother could reply.

They all came after him with Max looking highly amused.

“I’m going to the bedroom and check up on Magnus. Knock if you need anything.” Alec smiled at his siblings and swivelled around to walk towards the bedroom when a thought passed his mind and he paused midway to look over his shoulder. “Hey Max?”

“Yeah?”

“You can come with me.”

“Me too!” Izzy yelled enthusiastically, a wild grin on her face. “I want to come!”

“You and Jace are forbidden from entering.” Alec said sternly.

Max turned smug and stuck a tongue out at Izzy which she returned happily.

“Fine with me, Alec.” Jace laid back on the couch and eyed him upside-down. “It’s not like I want to see you canoodling with Magnus.” His parabatai grabbed Max and made their younger brother turn away from Iz. “Now that I think about it, it’s better if you stay with us, Max. You’d be bored to death in there and on a worse level than what Izzy’s romantic movies do.”

Izzy smacked Jace with a satisfyingly loud noise and Clary’s head popped out of the kitchen with a curious Simon. They grinned then disappeared back to whatever they were doing. Alec hoped they weren’t destroying the place as he’d have to do the cleaning for Magnus. Then again, he could always _make_ them clean after themselves.

Max’s face screwed up in disgust. “I’m staying with you. Let’s bake cookies.” A pause. “Without Izzy.”

“Watch it!” Izzy’s eyes were shooting daggers but her smile betrayed her.

Jace looked proud.

And Alec… he rolled his eyes.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The windowsill was cold as it always was during this time of the year and it was a far cry from the warmth of the bed and Alexander’s arms that Magnus had left. He still couldn’t wrap his mind around the reality of his Nephilim sleeping in bed with him after the horrors he had done during the war when he’d been so sure that things would change once they left Brocelind Plain behind but perhaps the terrible affair was still too recent and that was why his Shadowhunter was here willingly by his side.

He pressed his cheek on the glass window and laughed at himself softly while he closed his eyes, the weight of his mind heavy. His eyes stung with exhaustion, he was far too pale under the strong force of the rising sun, and his magic sparked in the air around him, wild and untamed; it was the effect of having lost control over his core, having it become damaged from corruption as well as having it nearly emptied out from use.

The core was where the energy of warlocks were kept in, the energy that would touch and fuel their existence and thereby become their most potent source of magic. Most warlocks operated magic with their core energy but because he was already powerful with his base energy, it naturally meant that his core energy was not only destructive in its force of power but also volatile in the sense that it would expend magic to obey his wishes regardless of whether he thought they were a good idea or not.

There was no controlling his core magic just like his demonic side and it was why he hated using his core energy and why his core was always kept locked in a cage with what he called his ‘reserve’ energy; energy that he would only tap into once he used up all the ‘excess’ magic he kept inside his body outside of his core.  Now that his hold over his core was temporarily gone, his magic would act upon his wishes without further ado and he was forced to be careful with his thoughts which only added to his exhaustion.

He sighed heavily and opened his eyes to watch Alexander sleeping peacefully on the bed. His heart ached at the sight and instantly a flash lit up the room briefly before a Polaroid floated in the air before him, a perfect capture of his slumbering angel. He took it from the air with a shake of his head at his magic and placed it carefully on the windowsill.

“Magnus…”

It started to rain outside, big drops of water pelted the window and blurred the clear view Magnus had of the city but he didn’t mind as he unstuck his cheek from the glass to see his Alexander sit up carefully on the bed with an adorable, scrunched up sleepy face.

“Magnus, you should be resting…”

The words were tender, caring with an undertone of longing, and in the past it would have made his heart flutter but not with the battle and his demonic possession so fresh in his mind mingling with his crippling insecurity over the solidity of their relationship. “I told you,” He started without realising what he was about to do, the only warning being the icing of his heart. “To never forget who I am.”

It was an echo of his words from a time that felt like years ago but had only been a night ago.

Alexander looked startled, eyes widening from their squint. “What? …I didn’t. I said I’d never forget – that I could never – and I meant it.”

“You did though.” Magnus shook his head and let his damp hair fall limp on his forehead. He caught a glimpse of the robe he had re-worn after his shower and was reminded of the fact that Alexander had towelled him clean and dressed him in his sleep. The soiled towels in his hamper were still there inside his bathroom, a reminder, a significant proof of his boyfriend’s care for him that warred with the bitter experiences of his past. “You once thought Downworlders were slaves to their impulses.”

Alexander flinched visibly.

“But after meeting me and other Downworlders, you changed drastically as I knew you would to the point that I believe you see us as humans instead of Downworlders.” The window frosted over with ice and Magnus felt the cold magic sting his hands. “Still, I had hoped you retained at least a healthy dose of caution but – Coming near me when you knew I was dangerous and could easily have killed you was a height of idiocy that I never thought to expect from you.”

It wasn’t what he meant to say.

“Alexander, I was overridden by my demonic side and you… I don’t even know what to say to you.”

It wasn’t the _point_ he had wanted to make.

“You turned your back on our promise to each other.”

But what was the point, really, except that he was terrified of what _could_ have happened and was confused and frustrated over _why_ his Nephilim wasn’t running away from him yet.

“I dismembered and mutilated a body in front of you, I tore out a human heart –,”

“You did.” Alexander slid out of the bed and stood, face clear of any judgement.

“ _Why?_ ” Magnus asked near-desperately. His frozen heart cracked a tad. “ _Why are you here?_ ”

Alexander smiled then, a soft and understanding quirk of lips. “Where else would I be?”

The window smashed outward though stayed intact and Magnus had nothing to say.

“I’m sorry I scared you, Magnus, and I’m sorry for everything I said and thought about Downworlders when I knew nothing and didn’t bother to know. I’m sorry I turned my back on our promise and I… I can be sorry for many things and I’m sorry for that too.” Alexander moved a step closer. “But I don’t regret what I did; I wasn’t about to abandon you when you needed me.”

Magnus kept silent and listened. He pushed away his thoughts, his insecurities, his doubts, his past – everything - and just… listened.

“Everyone else, they don’t know you like I do, they would only think the worst of you if I didn’t do anything and I refuse to let you suffer for anything.” Alexander took another step. “It wasn’t just about that, though, because I’ve become more selfish than I thought possible and I really… if there was anyone that could help you and bring you back then – _I needed it to be me._ ”

Magnus felt his breath leave him and the chill that surrounded him receded. “It was.” He breathed out. “You did.”

“I know.” Alexander’s smile morphed into a giddy grin before turning grim. “Is that… Is that okay?”

Magnus’ brows furrowed and he looked at the floor. He didn’t know what to say because he had never heard of such a thing occurring before. When a warlock submitted or were overridden by their demonic side, it was unheard of for someone else to snap them out of it and even more so for the core energy to go against the wishes of the warlock let alone act on its own accord.

“Catarina said it wasn’t normal.” Alexander moved another step forwards.

“It isn’t.”

Alexander advanced again and only one step was left between them. “I thought that maybe it means Aristophanes could have been right.”

“Aristophanes,” Magnus parroted numbly.

“Catarina also said that you expected me to be with my siblings and it’s why you called for her and Raphael. But I’m guessing you asked why I’m here for a different reason entirely.”

Magnus looked up from the floor to meet dark hazel eyes.

“Do you remember what I said when you asked me to stay close before you began the spell that sent all those demons back to Hell?”

 _“I will never leave your side.”_ Of course, Magnus remembered.

“That isn’t why I’m here though.” Alexander shifted from one leg to another. “It was more a declaration that stemmed from something else I wanted to say which _is_ why I’m here. Why I’ll always be here.”

Magnus watched as Alexander took the last remaining step and gathered his hands in a gentle hold. He felt mute and his hands burnt from the heat of his boyfriend’s calloused ones, their heat sizzled away the last of the cold that remained in him. “Why are you here?” He repeated quietly, pleading with hope and vulnerability, his heart bared once more.

“Magnus Bane,” Alexander smiled again. “I am in love with you.”

A tear fell down Magnus’ cheeks followed by more droplets cascading down and he coiled back in shock of his own emotions spilling over as his dear Nephilim’s words reverberated inside his mind, inside his heart. Hot hands let go of his and came up to cup his face and tenderly brush the tears away. His eyes flickered up to see Alexander’s ocean eyes welled up with tears too.

“I love you.” Alexander repeated without heeding Magnus’ inability to accept such sincerity and honesty and _love_ into his fragile heart and being. “Three words, Magnus, the three truest words I know and I can’t wait to say them to you forever.”

“Alexander,” Magnus screwed his eyes shut and placed his hands on Alexander’s, the warmth doubled around his face. “Alexander…” His mind had short-circuited and he could no longer understand the way his mind tried to thread his insecurities, disbelief and the words he was hearing together. “I’m not… Don’t, _don’t…_ How can you – Have you any idea who you’re saying this to?”

“My Magnus Bane.”

A kiss to his forehead shattered Magnus irreparably and he struggled to pick up the pieces with his metaphorical hands. “ _Alexander_ ,” He gripped the hands in his grasp and struggled to gasp in air through his clogged throat. “ _My father is_ _Asmod_ –,”

“My Magnus Bane,” Alec interrupted. “You, the single most powerful and dangerous human being on this earth, are the most precious person in my life and I am completely in love with you.”

Magnus tried to shake his head and more tears escaped his shut eyes. His heart was rejoicing from the genuine words it had earnestly wished to hear for centuries while his mind rebelled to accept and pushed for him to protect his Shadowhunter from falling further into the abyss with him and from feeling obligated to. “You don’t have to.” He struggled to say as it physically pained him to do so. “Alexander, I am –,”

“ _Not as evil as you think you are.”_

Magnus stiffened and opened his eyes to meet clear hazel eyes. “Alexander,” He said softly, dejectedly, knowing he was about to ruin his own chance at true love. “Even my friends, who love me dearly, are understandably scared of me when I lose control. They know that I’m –,”

“You’re also not as evil as people think you are.”

“They have seen me at my worst, Alexander,” Magnus said feebly as his heart quivered with hope. “And they know to stay away. You should –,”

“I refuse to be one more person making you believe you’re someone to fear.” Alexander interjected simply as a dawn of a smile stretched his lips. “I love you, Magnus Bane; I trust you with my heart, my life. You said you trusted my judgement. This is my judgement of you: I love you.”

“Trust,” Magnus said hoarsely. “In the face of my wretched past and vast insecurities means nothing. I think you would understand that better than anyone.”

“I do.” Alexander hummed. “I also understand that you’re only trying to protect me but I fell in love with my eyes wide open so –,”

“I’m afraid of that too.” Magnus whispered.

“Then let’s be scared together.” Alexander’s smile gentled.

Magnus bit his lip. “I’m sorry…”

“No,” Alexander leant in closer till their noses brushed together. “Don’t be.”

“Alexander,” Magnus swallowed. “I love you too.” His heart trembled in his chest and he felt his eyes tear up again.

Alexander’s smile widened into a blinding grin. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Magnus repeated and he found that his breathing eased and his mind settled the more he confessed his heart’s words so he said it again, and again, and again until the words tumbled from his lips like a waterfall or a broken tape but he didn’t care because his lips were widening to mirror his love’s wide beam and _he didn’t care, he didn’t care, he didn’t care anymore._ “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much, I love you, I love you, I lo –,”

Soft lips descended on his and he found himself having the worst example of kissing in his life. Their lips were stretched wide in exhilaration and pressed against each other awkwardly whilst their exposed teeth clashed against each other and the words he spoke out loud in an unending loop stopped, the mantra inside his mind didn’t though because, yeah, he really didn’t care.

Alexander was here, pressed up against him in every way, their hearts thudded in unison of rapid beats, and Magnus was happy. Chuckles bubbled out of him and for once his love was reciprocated whole heartedly without any conditions or limitations.

Many times in his life, he had wondered whether he could keep being foolish and naïve, if he could keep ignoring the harsh reality, when he would finally stop believing in true love or the fantasy of soulmates. But today, this morning, this very moment, marked the end of an era for him and for once in his miserable, long, immortal life, he _believed_.

“Soulmates?” He asked wondrously.

Alexander’s eyes twinkled clearly in their great proximity. “Soulmates.”

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus laughed giddily with his love, both uncaring that this wasn’t the way the soulmate concept worked and too caught up in each other to bother with how terribly they were kissing if they could even call the way they had mushed their faces together that.

“And I love you, Magnus Bane.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Brooklyn mid-morning came with a lazy noise of wakening New Yorkers and slow moving cars in the streets that filtered into the loft with a cotton-like buffer. A movie was playing on the living room’s television at a low volume and Jace, Izzy and Max were piled into the couches in various displays of contortions while Simon sat on the floor by Clary’s legs with a mug to the side and Alec watched them all doze off from where he stood by the closed bedroom door.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds to stave off the sleep that persistently clouded over his tired mind and body, and smiled at the image of Magnus snugly asleep in bed seared into his brain. His limbs stretched out languorously and a sigh spilt from his lips before he hefted up the blankets in his hand and trudged forwards. Careful not to wake any of them, he gingerly laid blankets over them one-by-one with his siblings being the last except Jace and Izzy were staring at him with amused eyes.

Figured they’d be awake.

“Hello, big brother.” Izzy purred mischievously. “Had fun, hm? Tired Magnus out already?”

Alec threw a blanket at her face that she caught in her hand and proceeded to spread over her body. He ignored her and tucked Max into the last blanket then stood up with satisfaction. “You two should sleep too. Remember Clary’s hosting a big lunch celebration later.”

“We remember…” Jace muttered while eyeing him suspiciously.

“What?”

“Where’s _my_ blanket?”

“Oh.” Alec shrugged carelessly. “You were supposed to share with Max.”

“Why do all of them get a blanket each but _I_ have to share?” Jace pouted

Alec smirked at his parabatai when a movement at the hallway near the bedroom caught his eyes. He looked up in alert and met Catarina’s eyes. She held up a potion and winked then waved her hand. A horrifyingly neon pink blanket floated onto Jace and while Catarina went into the bedroom, he found himself and Izzy holding back their laughter at their brother’s disgusted face.

“Iz. Swap.” Jace swatted the blanket over.

Izzy grinned and nabbed the blanket. She draped it over the blanket she already had and wiggled her eyebrows then turned her attention back to him. “So, Alec, you didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m pretty sure the war tired him out without me needing to do anything.”

“Right.” Izzy softened. “He’s not… sick, is he? He overexerted himself too much out there.”

Alec shrugged. “Catarina said he just needs a good sleep but then it could be too early to tell.”

“I hope Catarina’s potion helps.”

“Yeah,” Alec looked at the closed bedroom door and wondered whether Catarina had waken up Magnus. He hoped not and that she was only checking up on Magnus with magic. The potion could be drunk later and his boyfriend really needed to sleep.

“Earth to Alec?”

“Hm?” Alec raised a brow at his sister and noticed that she had that ever-frustrating knowing gleam in her eyes.

“You don’t have to babysit us, big bro.” Izzy’s eyes dared him to lie.

Alec shook his head at her. “I’m not. I wanted to see if you any of you were injured and I wanted to see Max.” He made his parabatai scoot so he could sit down beside his younger brother. The moment he did, his body ached sweetly at the reprieve and he let out a small sigh.

Izzy took a pillow from the couch. “He said he misses you a lot.”

“He was also telling us about the Moscow and Vatican Institute.” Jace added.

“It’s ridiculous,” Izzy squished the pillow in her hands, upset. “He shouldn’t be going around the world alone without us.”

Alec gently ran his fingers along his slumbering younger brother’s curls. “That ends now.” He vowed and tucked a strand of hair behind Max’s ear. “I’ll talk to Maryse when I get back to the Institute. His place is with us and it’s best that he isn’t isolated with adults. He needs to grow up learning things with an open mind and he needs to have fun every now – ,” He flinched when his parabatai’s hand touched his cheek then glared.

“I was checking for a fever.” Jace explained earnestly. “You were talking about fun.”

Izzy swatted his parabatai before he could. “He knows how to have fun now. He has Magnus after all.” She wiggled her brows again.

“Why did I bother coming out…” Alec muttered under his breath though he didn’t mean it one bit.

“You came out for Magnus!” Izzy shot back cheerfully.

Alec rolled his eyes and returned his focus on combing his fingers through Max’s hair but didn’t dignify his sister with a response other than the slight quirk of his lips because it was true.

“You should introduce Max to Magnus.”

“Mm.”

“I mean it, Alec.” Izzy insisted as if he had actually said no with his noncommittal hum. “Max doesn’t know who you’re dating and he was poutier about that than about you disappearing on us so quickly. You know he hates being out of the loop.”

Alec turned to eye his sister’s serious expression. “Did I say no?” He challenged.

“You didn’t say yes.” Izzy snarked back.

Alec shrugged. “I would have done without you saying.”

“ _Later_?” She persisted.

“When Magnus has rested enough.”

Jace, who until then had remained uncharacteristically silent – most likely to continue sulking about the blanket –, spoke up. “I thought you wanted them to meet?”

“I did…” Alec licked his lips and pursed his lips. Of course, he wanted Magnus to know every single one of his siblings and vice versa but he hadn’t forgotten that Max had been learning about the Shadow World from Institutes around the world so it was highly unlikely that his little brother had a good opinion on Downworlders and that sort of prejudice was something he’d rather let his boyfriend face on a better day, when Magnus wasn’t feeling so vulnerable. “It’s not that I don’t.”

“Then what?” Izzy asked impatiently.

“Max hasn’t been exposed to Downworlders yet. I’d rather not test his tolerance for them on Magnus, that’s all.”

Jace looked ready to fight but Izzy gripped their brother’s arm and cast a meaningful look. “I get it, Alec.” She flipped her hair behind her and let go of her hold on Jace. “But I think that ship sailed when he met Raphael, Simon and Catarina earlier.”

“Oh.” Alec blinked and automatically turned to see the vampire sleeping on Clary’s legs. “Right. And?”

Izzy smirked. “You forgot Simon was there, huh?”

“Maybe.”

“I won’t tell.” Izzy promised in the way she did when she didn’t mean it. “Max was a bit taken aback at first but eventually he started to ask questions. Catarina graciously sat through all of the invasive ones and the weird ones so I’m pretty sure Magnus will get a free pass on that.”

Alec nodded. “Good… good…” He relaxed more into the couch and revelled in his siblings’ presence, his bond thrumming more noticeably than before.

It was nice to have this time with his siblings alone. He couldn’t remember the last time they had spent time together to _be_ together. The last time it’d been three of them was when he had almost gotten his arm hacked off and he’d been too preoccupied with Magnus not being there for him when he woke up. That had also been the time he realised how absent he’d been from his siblings’ lives and more so Max’s with how rare they’ve seen their youngest brother. He remembers all that with a spike of guilt.

“Listen, I need to apologise too.” He rubbed at his jaw tiredly and braced himself for yet another heavy conversation in a series of heavy conversations. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been a good brother lately and that I’ve been absent a lot and… if it feels like I’m ignoring you guys for Magnus.”

Jace looked startled. “No, Alec…” His parabatai trailed off uncertainly before abandoning that line of thought. “ _You_ listen.” Jace retorted. “You’ve been an amazing parabatai and brother, Alec. You were there when we needed you. You were there for us when it mattered. I was a mess when I came back and I wouldn’t have survived the trial without you having my back every step.”

“Nor would I.” Izzy nodded.

“I wasn’t there for you when you were struggling with Clary being your sibling.” Alec countered miserably. “And I don’t even know what’s been going on in your life, Izzy.”

Izzy rolled her eyes. “I’ve been too invested in both your love lives to _have_ a life.”

“Besides,” Jace clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I’d have appreciated you being available for me to rant to but let’s face it, Izzy’s a better choice anyway.”

They all laughed at that and Alec felt a tiny bit of his guilt levitate into the ether. But, “still,” he resisted.

“Lighten up, man, you navigated through your first love while leading the Institute _and_ protecting all of us from the Clave and Valentine’s relentless assaults.” Jace praised. “Compared to _our_ track records, you’re the number one golden star-studded student.” His parabatai turned serious after a pause. “Actually, _I_ should be the one apologising to you both. I didn’t mean to be so caught up with Clary that I turned my back on you guys.”

Alec exchanged shocked looks with his sister though his mind was hooked on the words ‘ _first love_ ’ instead of how strangely genuine his parabatai was being.

“You were right to get mad at me about not being there when Izzy went on trial. What you said – I needed that. That wake up call. I mean, I was still pretty crap after that but I think I’ve gotten better. _You_ , however, have nothing to improve on.” Jace finished off with a fire behind golden eyes.

“… _thanks_ , Jace.” Alec extracted his fingers from Max’s hair and leaned over to hug his parabatai. They held each other for a moment and he met his sister’s mellow eyes over Jace’s shoulder before they pulled away in unison. “Iz –,” He started but Izzy didn’t let him.

“No, Alec.”

Alec’s brows crinkled and his lips formed a small smile. “Don’t get mushy too…”

“It’s a trend I’d like to keep.” Izzy chuckled. “I’m kidding. But no, seriously Alec. We know you love coddling us like a mama bear but me and Jace have been old enough to take care of ourselves for a while now. We’re happy for you and Magnus. It’s about time you found someone to love you as fiercely as you do.”

Love _you as fiercely as you do._

Alec looked between his siblings bemusedly. “Did I miss a memo?”

“What do you mean?” Jace feigned with a secretive look at their sister.

Izzy smirked. “I believe he’s under the impression that I don’t know him well enough to realise when he’s _in looove_.” She sang the last two words irritatingly.

“You mean ‘we’.” Jace corrected.

“No, I meant ‘ _I’_.”

Alec rubbed his fingers together. “When?” He asked because his epiphany had happened during the war and while he respected his sister’s keen intuition, he was fairly sure she wasn’t _that_ good to have spotted it in the few hours that had passed since then.

“ _Hermano_. When you ditched your duties to rescue Magnus from Valentine… When did _you_ figure it out?”

“What?” Alec asked faintly.

Izzy sighed patiently. “Please tell me you already figured it out before I said anything.”

“…I did.” Alec replied dumbly.

“Thank the Angel.”

Alec passed his hand through his face and closed his eyes for a second. There was absolutely no way he had been in love with Magnus for that long without knowing. Absolutely no way. No way. He couldn’t have been that much of an idiot about it that he let Magnus suffer with unrequited love for that long when it wasn’t unrequited.

Please, for the love of the Angel.

“No…” He muttered.

Izzy looked sympathetic. “Maybe you were _falling in love_ and I read it as _in love_.”

That was viable.

Alec accepted it without another word to the topic even though he knew his sister didn’t believe what she had said. “Still,” He repeated. “I’ll do my best to spend more time with you two.”

“Parabatai, I say this because I love you,” Jace began. “But please don’t cock-block me and Clary when we finally have time to date properly.”

“I’m busy too. I have my _eye_ on someone.” Izzy’s face turned dangerous.

Alec felt a tad abandoned. “I guess I’ll spend my time with Max then.”

“Nope.” Izzy rejected. “I’m taking Max along.”

“So long as you keep it PG.” Jace retorted.

“Hey!” Alec frowned. “You said Max wanted to spend time with _me_.”

Izzy nodded. “I did but he wants to spend time with me too so get in line.”

“I’m next.” Jace raised a hand childishly and stuck a tongue out.

Alec gave them ‘the look’ and they looked back, unfazed.

“Face it, big bro, between the Clave, the Downworlders and Magnus, you’re going to be swamped for the next week _at least_. And I know you, even though Maryse offered, you won’t accept it because you’re very hands-on.”

“And stubborn.” Jace added.

“We’ll teach Max our ways of fun while you’re busy. It’s the least we can do to lessen your load.”

“I’d rather you not corrupt Max with your ‘ways of fun’.” Alec deadpanned.

“Oh, you love us.”

“Yes but I don’t love your ways of fun.”

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Clary and Simon will teach him _their_ ways of fun then.”

“You know, somehow those two options are equally terrible.”

Jace shoved him.

“Kidding.” Alec laughed, eyes glittering.

“Yeah right.” Jace sarcastically agreed.

Izzy nudged them both. “Looks like Catarina’s done. Better get back to the love of your life, Alec.”

“Boyfriend.” Alec corrected as he stood. He paused after a step and looked back at his sister thoughtfully. “On second thought, ‘love of my life’ sounds better.” His steps were light with triumph as he left his siblings gaping at him. Clearly, they hadn’t expected him to say that.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“You should be asleep.”

Magnus was half-asleep propped up on his pillows and the only thing that stopped him from falling entirely back to sleep was his missing Alexander. The bed was colder without his love and he was unhappy and a little petulant about being left alone after they had exchanged ‘I love you’s. The giddiness in his heart from that progress in their relationship was also not helping.

His face was in a constant struggle between pouting and smiling and he saw Catarina’s curious face turn predatory like she understood what he was thinking about though he doubted it because she wasn’t a mind reader and he hadn’t given her a single hint. “I know.” He answered belatedly.

“Drink this.” Catarina handed over a vial. “Then tell me what’s making you glow with joy like a pregnant man.”

Magnus didn’t stop the chuckle that left him before he downed the potion. He eyed the bedroom meaningfully and he saw his friend observe the thorny red roses growing out of the walls with raised brows. A kind of expectant, excited expression crossed over her face as if she really _had_ an idea of what had happened and couldn’t wait for her suspicions to be confirmed. “What?”

“Oh, Magnus.” Catarina whispered wistfully. “He loves you, doesn’t he?"

“What gave it away?”

“I thought I heard him whisper it when he kissed you goodbye earlier before he went to see his younger brother, Max.”

Magnus blinked at his friend then smiled to himself. “Yes…” He trailed off, honestly shocked and deeply touched that his Alexander had chosen to stay with him rather than with his siblings. His heart fluttered happily. “I hope that means I’m finally meeting the littlest Lightwood.”

“He’s outside.” Catarina revealed. “Sleeping on your couch. Curious little bugger; hard to be irritated by invasive questions when it comes from a curious pint-sized Shadowhunter though.”

“Is he adorable?”

Catarina rolled her eyes. “Not as much as your Nephilim.” She turned serious then. “I’d rather not rain on your parade but, I have to say, this will only make us worry more though I beg you understand that we are incredibly happy for you as well.”

“I understand.” Magnus hugged a pillow to his chest. “But try not to show your… _worries_ to anyone other than me.” She smiled slightly and he reached out to squeeze her hand briefly. “You talked to him earlier?”

“What has he told you?”

“You told him ‘it’ wasn’t normal. What did he tell _you?_ ”

“That your magic chose to protect him instead of obeying your demonic side.”

“Yes.” Magnus buried his nose in the pillow.

“Did he also tell you that his presence calms your magic?”

Magnus shook his head with a smile out of sight. “I noticed.”

“Did these start after he left?” Catarina pointedly eyed the roses still growing all around. “Your heart must be bursting at the seams.”

“Maybe.” Magnus didn’t deny it.

Catarina smiled. “I’m glad. I hope he lasts.”

“ _Cat_ ,”

Without asking for context, Catarina’s face contorted into an apologetic one. “I’m sorry.”

“Please go.” Magnus ignored the painful throb of his heart and shuffled down to hide his face behind his pillow. He heard the door shut and felt somewhat resentful for what she had said though he was sure she meant it as she said, a hope that his requited love would last. Her words had plucked up a memory he had wished to bury and with it the person who had said it however and he wasn’t happy.

_“You certainly have a type, don’t you, Magnus? He’s cute. Too bad it won’t last.”_

The door swung open and Alexander’s fond countenance immediately soothed him. “Magnus, why are you awake when you should be resting?”

Magnus pouted and stretched his hand out. “You left.”

“I went to check on the others.” Alexander intertwined their fingers together and placed a kiss on the back of his hand; his stomach erupted with butterflies. “How are you feeling?”

“Perfect now you’re here.”

Alexander smiled affectionately. “You’re a sap.”

“You don’t know just how much.” Magnus shuffled over to the other side of the bed to give his Nephilim his previous spot and lifted the covers with his free hand.

“I can’t wait to find out then.” Alexander awkwardly slid under the bed sheet whilst their hands were still clasped together and settled on the pillow with a full view of the rest of the room. “Um, Magnus, why are there roses growing out of the walls?”

Magnus bit his lip and avoided his Nephilim’s gaze. “Hmm…” His cheeks twitched a bit. “I wonder.”

“Magnus,” Alexander sounded exasperated. “Please don’t use your magic until _after_ you’ve rested enough. Okay? For me?”

A warmth washed through Magnus’ body. He smiled. “I’ll try.”

“Don’t try. Do.”

Magnus turned to his side and placed his cheek on his love’s chest. “Alexander, my core was damaged by Asmodeous and any semblance of control I had over my magic is naught. They’ll do whatever I wish or act upon whatever I feel without my approval so when I say ‘try’, it’s the best I can do.” He hummed contentedly when his Nephilim’s calloused hand caressed his exposed cheek.

“I’m sorry you had to face him alone, Magnus.” Alexander shifted them closer to each other and properly tucked him in before returning the warm hand on his cheek. “You won’t recover alone though. I’ll be here for you every step of the way.”

“Oh darling,” The roses, no longer with thorns, crept along the rest of the empty wall. “You are always so incredibly sweet.” Magnus pulled his Nephilim’s hand up to place a kiss on the knuckles. “But we both have duties to fulfil and while I appreciate the sentiment, I won’t be the reason you skirt your responsibilities or spend less time with your lovely little brother.”

Alexander’s gorgeous eyes rolled. “You will _not_ work until you’ve recovered, Magnus.”

“Is that an order, Mr. Lightwood?”

“You bet, Mr. Bane.” Alexander snickered.

“Well then,” Magnus replied, pleased by their light-hearted banter. “You’ll be glad to know that Catarina will resume her position as my substitute unless I am personally required to do my job.”

“Lydia’s covering for me and Jace and Izzy’s going to monopolise Max’s time for at _least_ two weeks.”

“Darling, you and I both know the Clave would just zero in on the fact that you _aren’t_ present.”

Alexander groaned. “You’re right. I’ll eventually have to show my face or the Clave will kick up a fuss.”

“They would.” Magnus snorted.

“Never mind all that.” Alexander pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “Right now, I need you to rest, Magnus.”

Magnus obediently closed his eyes and tugged his love’s hand up to rest on his lips. He listened to the muted Brooklyn sounds for a while and when he noticed the slow up-and-down of the chest he was using as a pillow, he said, “Alexander?”

“Mm?” Alexander sounded half-asleep, voice low.

“I love you.” Magnus cooed.

Alexander tugged him even closer and mumbled, “I love you too.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!”

Alec swore loud enough to be heard in the living room though thankfully not enough to wake his boyfriend. He cast a withering glare at the cheerful tiny red head that had burst through the bedroom door with a sunny smile and her arms up in the air.

“Catarina said Magnus should wake up for lunch.” Clary tried to explain before she turned to look over her shoulder. “Izzy! Your brother’s glaring at me!”

Alec threw a pillow at her and then, like a puppet on strings, she slid back out of the bedroom with a startled yelp while the door swung shut by itself. He watched her go, bemused, and turned to his boyfriend whose eyes remained closed. “Are you pretending to be asleep or are you actually asleep?”

“Sweetheart,” Magnus rasped huskily and peeked one eye open. “Who would still be asleep after all that raucous?”

Alec crossed his arms, upset at everyone outside for waking them up so rudely. “I’m going to _kill_ that little girl.” He muttered darkly.

“Now, now, the war just ended.” Magnus placated. “There’s no need to add more drama to our lives yet.”

“She _woke_ you up.” Alec argued.

“At least they made sure to ask Cat’s permission first…” Magnus pulled him back down on the bed and pressed a kiss to his bicep which made him blush. “I’m fine, darling. Really. I think food will do me good at this point. We can always rest after.”

“If you’re sure…” Alec trailed off uncertainly.

Magnus smiled. “I’m sure, honey.”

“Okay, then, you go ahead and do your morning routine. I’ll…” Alec looked at the intimidatingly large walk-in closet like it had the ability to bite him or swallow him whole or purposely mock him for his choices in clothing. “…bring over new clothes for you to wear.”

Magnus’ face morphed into a cross between excited, curious and pleasantly surprised. “My boyfriend is going to dress me up? I can’t wait!” His warlock clapped like a seal and bounded out of bed with more energy than Alec thought his boyfriend was capable of and rushed off to the bathroom without a chance for him to take back his words.

Sighing, he slowly got out of bed himself and hesitantly entered the closet.

The narrow walkway led to a cushy windowsill daybed and had a line-up of neatly hung suits behind glass on either side. He uncertainly glanced at them, at a lost as to the lack of casual wear which he was fairly sure Magnus should have at least a few of.

It was a mystery he solved when he got near the daybed and saw that there were narrow archways leading to the left and right that opened up into two small rooms as part of the walk-in closet. “By the angel, what did I get myself into?” He sat down weakly on the daybed and despaired at himself, unsure whether he should laugh, cry or reprimand himself for thinking that his boyfriend would have any less of this ginormous monstrosity of a closet.

Alec peered into the left side and noted that there were racks upon racks of shoes, ties, belts, jewellery, wallets, bags, watches and all the other miscellaneous crap his boyfriend probably wouldn’t need for lunch at the loft and breathed a small sigh of relief at the blessing. With renewed determination, he got up and strolled through the right side and took his time to appreciate the order and minimalist beauty of the room.

It was a gorgeous display of light brown wood, yellow lights that lit up the clothes, a huge chandelier with white lights in the centre right above the white ottoman that had a grey throw draped over it, black and white carpet, and a table to the side near a mannequin that had a couple of decanters and glass bottled spirits because _of course_ there was.

He went straight over to the section of dark colours and immediately felt a sense of ease. There were a lot of blacks, dark greys, olive greens, deep blues, and maroons to choose from and he happily browsed through the incredible materials and styles while absentmindedly fantasising how good Magnus would look in them.

There was a particular olive-green sweater that looked like fine net and was practically see-through that made his cheeks flame. He quickly shoved it out of sight (though not out of mind) and went through a few more until he paused at a simple maroon knitted sweater. Whilst he pulled it out happily and threw it onto the ottoman, he noticed a sleeve peeking out at the bottom of the clothes.

It was a dark blue sweater with light brown patches by the elbow and was also the comfiest thing Alec had ever touched in his life. He possessively clutched at it and crept over to the full length mirror to hang the clothing before his chest; it was simple and smelled like Magnus as he buried his face into it with a sigh at the nice feel.

His fingers tingled as he took off his faded black shirt and pulled the sweater on then hugged himself while swaying happily. He was sure he looked like an idiot but the material just _felt so good_ and he couldn’t help it. Izzy’s accusation that he had a sweater obsession seemed more like a factual observation than a teasing joke at that moment.

“Having fun, my darling?”

Alec whirled around, arms still wrapped around himself, to see Magnus – _wet, dripping, half-naked Magnus that only had a towel wrapped around the waist Magnus_ – and blushed fiercely. “Uhm.”

“You look great, sweetheart.” Magnus sauntered closer and rubbed his bicep. “This is cashmere; very soft and very comfy. You seem to like it?”

Alec nodded mutely, too engrossed with the circles being traced on his bicep and the damp golden skin sparkling under the bright lights.

“I’ll keep that in mind when I go shopping for you then.” Magnus winked and meandered over to the nearest rack of clothes, a hand on the hip.

Alec breathed in deeply and cleared his throat. “I chose that sweater for you.” He pointed at the ottoman and saw his boyfriend twirl, face lit up.

“Lovely,” Magnus commented.

Alec unashamedly watched his boyfriend pull the sweater on and bit his lip as the knitted material clung onto Magnus’ bulging arm muscles deliciously. He ambled over and slid his arms around his boyfriend’s waist then placed his chin on top of a cushioned shoulder. “You look great too.”

“Why, thank you, my sweet.” Magnus spun in place and landed a gentle kiss on him.

“You’re welcome.” Alec whispered. He connected their lips once more and closed his eyes. His hands wandered lower to lay just above the waist and he felt a zing of excitement course through him from his proximity to his boyfriend’s naked body hidden underneath the thick towel. A thigh slid daringly in between his as he tugged Magnus in closer and a tongue swiped playfully at his lips from the gesture. His mouth parted open in welcome and he nearly moaned at the taste of his boyfriend, sweet and smokey.

A searing hot hand slid up his neck and Magnus’ thumb and forefinger held his chin to angle him better as their kiss turned more heated. His fingers trembled slightly at the uncharted territory of affection and he jumped violently when he heard the bedroom door open in the distance. Even so, Magnus’ fingers dug into his chin and nape, unwilling to let go, and his heart thudded in anticipation, but no sooner than this, they parted.

Their breath mingled in between then, warm and humid, as they panted together.

“Alec?”

Magnus peered at the archway, back bent slightly, and a curious smile blossomed. “Hello there, little one.” A significant silence passed and those golden-green eyes were back on him. “Darling?”

“Uh.” Alec snapped himself out of his self-induced trance and ripped away his gaze from his mesmerising boyfriend to see his youngest brother stood at the entrance, grey eyes wide and bright. “Hi Max.” He let go of his Magnus’ waist and his fingers grazed on a soft cotton that was definitely not a towel. His eyes darted down to see that his boyfriend was wearing jogging pants and he spared a second to glare reproachfully.

“It wasn’t intentional.” Magnus defended.

Alec shook his head and switched his attention back to his younger brother. “Come here, Max.” He took a step backward, stretched out his hand and waited for his sibling to take it then pushed his little brother to a stand before him. “Max, meet Magnus, High Warlock of Brooklyn, and, most importantly, my boyfriend.”

“Hello,” Max greeted politely though with an undeniable zeal. “You have too many names to remember; I think I’ll just call you Magnus.”

Magnus looked charmed. “That sounds reasonable. How many other names and descriptions have you heard?”

“Well,” Max started with a thoughtful tap to the chin. “According to Izzy, you’re ‘ _the_ sexy, sexy warlock’, emphasis on the ‘ _the_ ’. Jace called you ‘glitterboy’ and the ‘love of Alec’s life’. Clary says you’re the most powerful Downworlder alive. Simon says you’re the coolest, kindest, glitteriest and most fashionable human being on earth. Catarina mentioned that you’re a pain in the ass. And Raphael told me that you’re a hedonist and I shouldn’t bother trying to find out what that meant.”

Alec gaped at his younger brother.

“You have amazing memory, Max.” Magnus praised.

“Thanks!” Max beamed then added cheekily, “I know!”

Alec snapped his mouth shut and closed his eyes at the terrible individuals he and Magnus called family. “I don’t know them.” He mumbled after he opened his eyes to see his little brother and boyfriend grinning at him. “Let’s portal to another country.”

“How about Italy?” Magnus suggested readily.

Alec cautiously grabbed his boyfriend’s hands. “I was joking. I’d rather endure them than let you use magic.”

“Cat said you’re recovering from the war because you ‘stupidly, single-handedly, defeated all the demons and cast them back to hell’.” Max hopped on the floor enthusiastically. “Which is really cool, by the way. I wish someone videoed it so I could see!”

“Hm... While I’m highly sure no one can compare to my magnificence, there are movies with powerful characters that give a certain sense of thrill akin to what you would have felt had you been there to see my heroic act.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his proud boyfriend but he was happy that Magnus no longer seemed too troubled by what had happened in the war.

“Really!” Max exclaimed then frowned worriedly. “But I promised Simon and Clary that I’d do a movie marathon with them today. What if we watch the ones you want to show me?”

“Oh poppet, I know of a lot more movies than Simon and Clary can ever hope to.” Magnus winked conspiratorially.

Max grinned. “Awesome.”

“Alright,” Alec pushed them both out of the closet back into the bedroom. “Let’s go before they all come barging in to whine about how hungry they are.”

“Jace’s been doing that since about an hour ago. We were playing a game and he dared Clary to wake you guys up because he was tired of waiting.” Max joyfully revealed.

“I’m going to kill Jace.” Alec grumbled.

“Now, darling, what did I say earlier?”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Their exit from the bedroom was met with a loud ‘finally!’ from Jace and cheers from the some of the others, all of them already gathered on the table. Izzy was munching on meat from a skewer by the table and Jace was halfway through a piece of steak while Simon and Raphael held champagne flutes filled with blood. Catarina and Tessa were nowhere to be seen, Luke was busy piling up food, and Lydia was waving a french fry in greeting.

“You started without us!” Max accused and rushed to the table, impatient to catch up on eating.

Jace tore at a large chunk of steak and sloppily answered with a full mouth, “you took forever!”

“Finish chewing before you speak, Jace.” Lydia reprimanded.

Alec smirked at her, his sister’s words of his co-Head being a mother figure to them was also right.

“Fashionably late.” Magnus winked.

Alec pulled out a chair for his boyfriend and accepted the tender smile he received with a light blush then sat down himself. Their hands automatically reached for each other atop the table and squeezed before they focused on the food. “Looks amazing.”

“Thank you.” Catarina came out of the kitchen with a steaming pot which she placed on the last remaining empty spot on the table. “Tessa’s getting our drinks.” She was in the middle of her sentence when goblets of water and sparkling golden drinks materialised for each of them and Tessa herself appeared to sit down beside Catarina.

Magnus twirled a flute with elegant fingers. “Champagne?”

“Ginger ale.” Tessa clarified.

“Wonderful.”

Alec caught Lydia’s eye from the other side of the table. “How was the Clave?”

“Seriously, Alec? This is supposed to be a celebration.” Izzy complained.

“No work talk!” Clary chimed in.

Lydia dimpled. “I managed to convince them that we called for back-up and that the Downworlders deserve our thanks for helping us so promptly.”

“And?” Luke urged, intrigued.

Raphael swirled the blood in the flute. “You really think they’d have responded with anything other than, ‘fuck no’?”

“Language!” Simon cried out, hands on Max’s ears.

“I’m young not ignorant.”

Jace snickered and leant across the table for a high-five.

“They didn’t… _exactly_ say that.” Lydia denied with a tilt of her head. “Madame Inquisitor is willing to let the Downworlder’s presence and our involvement in that slide since the war ended with few casualties as a result. However we, as the instigators of what she called the ‘New York Shadowhunter-Downworlder Council’, will henceforth be held accountable for any actions done by the Downworlders in this city because, and I quote, we ‘seem so willing to put our positions and statuses on the line for them.’”

Alec let out a long breath as he and Lydia communicated silently with their eyes until she too released a breath and smiled faintly. He returned her smile with a stronger one when Magnus’ hands slid into his and gripped tight in support. “We’ll be fine, Lyds.”

“I know we will.” Lydia’s smile grew wider.

“Does this mean that the blame for the illegal actions of _any_ Downworlder in the city will be placed on both of you?” Raphael inquired.

Lydia nodded solemnly and both Izzy and Jace squawked indignantly.

“Hardly seems fair.” Magnus remarked. “Then again, the Clave never was fair to begin with.”

“There never was a Shadowhunter-Downworlder Council.” Luke pointed out eventually. “We made a council made up of Downworlders for our people to give those who wanted to fight leaders to guide them. It was never intended to extend beyond the war.”

“Maybe it could, Lucian.” Magnus took a dainty sip of ginger ale as dramatic effect, Alec surmised fondly. “There is nothing wrong with having a Shadowhunter-Downworlder council. After all, it is probably the best way of working alongside the Institute regarding matters that either or both sides can help with.”

“That will not go well with the seelies.” Raphael predicted.

“What of the vampires?”

Raphael’s lips pursed into a thin line. “I will talk to the Clan but I won’t promise anything.”

“Fair enough.” Luke accepted. “I will convince the pack to see my way.”

Alec nudged his boyfriend with a raised brow.

“Warlocks are independent beings, darling. I will no doubt join the Council for you as I do believe it is a step forward to having our different races coexist in peace but my position is one of influence and not power unlike the werewolves, vampires, seelies, and, indeed, Shadowhunters.”

“If this will hurt your position…” Alec’s brows furrowed which Magnus kissed away.

“No, it will not.” Magnus assured. “The New York Council will be what The Council should be and we will be the beginning of an era with you and Lydia leading the helm on the Shadowhunter front; living perfect examples of the true meaning of The Accords.”

“You remain so optimistic, Magnus.” Tessa remarked.

“It is not optimism, Tessa.” Magnus corrected. “Progress must begin somewhere and if we will be the trailblazers as it were then so be it.”

“Careful, Magnus, you’re starting to sound like a positive version of Ragnor.” Catarina taunted good-naturedly.

Alec kissed his boyfriend’s hand reassuringly. “No, you’re perfect.”

“Oh, they’re disgusting.” Jace pronounced and Alec flicked his eye to his parabatai in time to see his brothers making faces at one another.

“They’re romantics.” Clary sighed dreamily to the side.

Alec grimaced at her in horror which in turn made Magnus giggle. He watched his boyfriend’s features brighten with a lopsided smile that did not go unnoticed.

“Eat, darling.” Magnus commanded, still tittering, and nabbed two pieces of lobsters tails for them. “I can feel your Shadowhunters’ stares from here.”

“Thank you.” Alec accepted the food before casting his family meaningful glares that they blatantly ignored. He rolled his eyes at them and shoved a piece of lobster tail in his mouth; a salty and sweet buttery taste blessed his tastes buds upon contact and the meat melted in his mouth delectably. He gave his boyfriend an awed look and then turned to give it to Catarina. “This is… amazing. You cooked this?”

“Me and Tessa did. We do have a certain love for cooking.”

Tessa grinned. “ _That’s_ our speciality – next to everything else.”

“So basically, they’re _all_ your specialty.” Jace deadpanned.

“Basically, we’re just _that good_.” Catarina retorted.

Jace grinned slowly and looked at their youngest brother. “What say you, buddy?”

“They’re _that good._ ” Max complimented. “I like the ginger ale too.”

“Yes, I hoped you would.” Tessa’s eyes twinkled.

“Well, if we’re complimenting the food –,” Simon stood and formally bowed at Clary then Izzy. “Your blood’s so delicious, it’s like ascending to heaven with every drop.”

Alec froze.

Raphael raised a half-drunk flute. “I have to agree. Thank you.”

“I feel oddly pleased.” Clary had a perplexed quirk to her lips as Simon sat back down.

“I’m with you there… Magnus, please feed my brother food before he self-combusts.”

Alec blinked incredulously at his sisters, the official and semi-adopted one, and parted his lips though nothing left him. He grabbed onto his boyfriend’s hand when Magnus dutifully offered him a spoon of aromatic mashed potatoes. “Did I hear that correctly?”

“Will lying make you feel better?” Magnus raised a brow.

“No.” Alec opened his mouth and ate the equally delectable mashed potatoes before he gave his sisters a serious look. “Are you two okay?”

“Yes, Alec. That’s why I had two of us give blood and not just one.” Izzy reassured.

“Alright.” Alec screwed his lips to one side and sliced through his salmon to present to Magnus in return. His boyfriend gave a jaunty wink and the pink fish disappeared behind glossy lips. He wondered absently when Magnus had put on lip gloss as his boyfriend came close to shuffle the last of the parmesan fries onto his plate and his eyes wandered to the rest of the dishes on the table to find that they had all ended up finishing the dishes whilst conversing.

Tessa seemed to come to the same realisation. “Dessert, anyone?”

“YEAH!” Max whooped.

“Prepare yourself,” Catarina grinned. “For we have made special desserts.”

Magic spread around the table; the dishes along the centre of the table disappeared and was replaced with four-tiered glass tea trays filled with all sorts of sweets ranging from crepes to dessert bars to cakes to ice creams that left nearly all of them drooling.

“I love magic! Why do other Shadowhunters hate it so much?” Max queried as he piled his new plate high with desserts.

Alec was proud of how quickly his younger brother had changed opinions on Downworlders – so much quicker than he had been.

“They all suffer from xenophobia.” Simon answered before anyone else did.

“From what?”

Alec snorted at Max’s wrinkled nose of affront as he finished off the fries on his plate; his younger brother was obviously personally offended for not knowing the word used.

“Xenophobia,” Simon repeated. “Fear of the unknown.”

“Oh.” Max bit into a yellow dessert bar. “Makes sense. It’s still cool. I wish I could wield magic.”

“Doesn’t everyone?”

Clary fist-bumped with Simon in agreement. “I like being a Shadowhunter but nothing is cooler than magic.”

“Mundanes! We know what’s cool!” Simon grinned.

“You are a wonderfully refreshing Nephilim, poppet.” Magnus beamed at Max and ignored Simon who waited with wide eyes for acknowledgement like a little child.

The vampire pouted in the ensuing silence and Alec bit his lip when he felt his boyfriend stifle a giggle.

“I agree.” Luke concurred. “You were cautious but ultimately easily adaptable. If I had been your age, I wouldn’t have done so easily though I guess having your siblings so accepting helped.”

Max appeared proud while Simon sulked harder. “Sure. That and I never liked listening to those boring adults that taught me anyway. You guys are way more fun!”

“Undoubtedly.” Magnus smirked.

Alec saw his younger brother grin and eat another one of those yellow dessert bars so he grabbed one for himself to try. A crunch greeted him at the first bite followed by the sweetness of sugar, the tang of lemon, and the chewy crumble of soft cookies. He groaned pleasantly and tugged his boyfriend over for a taste.

“Lemon crunch bar.” Magnus identified. “I love these.”

“So, Luke, Raphael, Magnus, how’s your people?”

Alec held back a laugh at Lydia. She was exactly like him in some ways, bad at starting up conversations; it was nice to not be the most awkward in the group.

“By the Angel, you’re as terrible as Alec with small talk.” Izzy warmly said, apparently on the same wavelength.

“I’ll have you know, dear Isabelle, that Alexander is much better now.”

“Hey!” Alec gave his boyfriend an indignant look, fully of the impression that Magnus was going to defend him – which he did but his boyfriend also threw him under the bus.

“You can’t expect him to lie. Everyone on this table knows.” Jace pointed out.

“Exactly, Blondie.”

Alec was reminded of the thought he had in the walk-in closet and once again closed his eyes briefly at the terrible individuals he and Magnus called family. “You all suck.” He announced with a big smile on his face and a light heart because he knew that if he could spend the rest of his days in any way, it would be this right here: all of them together having a good meal, conversing, and laughing as he and Magnus held hands and fed each other.

“I could.” Magnus promised with a dirty wink.

Though perhaps without the innuendos...

 

*~*~*~*

 

It was snowing heavily when the sun set to make way for the calming beauty of violet skies and Alec woke up from his unplanned slumber. His eyelashes fluttered as he slowly adjusted to the battling light of orange and purple that streamed in from the unbarred window and gradually registered the fact that he was laid out on Magnus’ body like a giant cat. He let out a pleased sigh and nuzzled into his boyfriend’s copper neck then laid a kiss on the heated skin under his lips.

Magnus let out a quiet chuckle, apparently awake.

An automatic smile stretched on Alec’s lips at the beautiful sound and he lifted himself up to kiss his boyfriend. Cat eyes twinkled at him with adoration and he reached out to cup warm cheeks in his hands. “Hello, Magnus.”

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus greeted back lowly, his voice like sticky honey. “Rest well?”

“That’s _my_ question.”                                                  

Magnus’ head tilted to the side. “I may have exhibited more… exhaustion but let’s not forget you fought just as hard, my Alexander.”

“I’m fine. … _Really._ ” Alec insisted with a wide smile when Magnus raised a brow. He stretched out his finger to smooth it out. “I’ve rested enough,” His lips puckered as he brushed them down his boyfriend’s five o’clock shadow. “And we’ve eaten.” He pressed his lips on the depressed spot behind an uncharacteristically bare ear.

“ _Alexander_ ,”

“Hm?” Alec hummed in question distractedly as he continued his descent down the precise path by the underside of a slightly scruffy jaw, along the tempting slope of a bobbing Adam’s apple, to another depressed spot between the collarbones.

Magnus shifted a little though not enough to dislodge Alec from his spot nor deter him. “Are you seducing me?”

“If I am,” Alec licked his boyfriend’s pectorals. “and you have to ask,” He slid his hands away from Magnus’ face to strong hips. “Then I’m obviously doing a poor job.”

“ _Are_ you?”

“No.” Alec answered after a kiss to a half-hard chocolate nipple. “But, I will – some other time.” Magnus made a small noise and he deviously slipped his hand to cover the soft cock under his boyfriend’s silk thin sleeping robe. “Do _you_ want me to?”

Magnus huffed out a strangled laugh. “Maybe later when I have enough energy to give you all of me.”

“Alright.” Alec trailed kisses back up to his boyfriend’s lips then tipped his head back to let their eyes meet properly. His smirk widened when he saw that that cat eyes he so adored had visibly dilated. “What now?”

“I’m perfectly happy just staring at your beautiful face, my love.”

Alec’s heart skipped a beat at the nickname and he could tell from the sweet look Magnus was giving him that his boyfriend had revelled in saying it. “Yeah?” He whispered. “Me too.” He scrunched his nose up when it was tapped by a perfectly-manicured nail.

“We’re saps.” Magnus commented contentedly.

Alec grabbed the hand by his face and pressed the palm to his lips then leaned in to rub his nose with his boyfriend’s. “It’ll be our little secret.” One of many, he thought, because he’d like to share more of these sweet little secrets between them and he knew, with the horizon of their futures as bright as the love they had for each other, there would be so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> And it's the end! I can't thank all of you enough for reading this whole series to the very end. It means so much to me. And thank you to everyone who's been there giving kudos and commenting every now and then! I love you :)
> 
> To those who really liked this series and the characterisations I have developed through it, fear not! There is a continuation to this series which will touch on the struggles our lovely couple will go through half a year later from this point and how their love changes them and makes their relationship grow stronger. It will be called "Dolce Vita Moderata". Subscribe to me so you'll be updated when I post the first instalment to that series!
> 
> That said, as this is the last of OWPITWOH, please do leave me a comment and kudos. And hit me up on [tumblr](https://maztri.tumblr.com)!


End file.
